Cure (ability)
Cure is a recurring spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Cure is the most basic of White Magic spells and restores a small amount of HP. In almost all Final Fantasy games, Cure spells can be used to inflict damage on Undead enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Cure' is a level 1 White Magic spell that can be purchased in Cornelia. It can be learned by any character who can use White Magic at a cost of 3 MP. ''Final Fantasy II '''Cure' can be bought in Altair in the beginning of the game. Unlike other installments, Cure's name does not change. The highest level Cure can go to is Cure Lv. 16. ''Final Fantasy III '''Cure' is a level 1 White Magic that can be used by White Mages, Devouts, Knights, Red Mages, and Sages. It can also be used by Scholars in the DS version. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Cure' is a basic White Magic spell that Rosa and Porom begin with initially. Cecil begins with it as a Paladin and it is one of the few White Magic spells that Rydia can learn as a child. ''Final Fantasy V '''Cure' is a level 1 White Magic spell that can be used by White Mages and Red Mages. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Cure' is a White Magic spell that both Terra and Celes have learned initially. Cure can also be taught by the Espers Shiva, Kirin, Sraphim, and Starlet. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Cure' is usable when Restore Materia is equipped. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Cure' can be made from Siren's Life Magic Refinement ability using one M-Stone Piece to refine 1 Cure spell. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Cure' can be learned by both Garnet and Eiko via the Magic Racket or Silk Shirt. Garnet can also learn it from her starting weapon, Rod. ''Final Fantasy X '''Cure' is a White Magic spell learnable in Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid. It is one of the abilities she begins with, along with Esuna. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Cure' is a Level 1 White Magick that can be purchased earlier in Rabanastre. It heals one target. In the International Zodiac Job Version, Cure is only available for the White Mage job class. Ashe, Penelo and Fran can use Cure no matter what their jobs are. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Only Healing-type units may use Cure. These include Penelo and Yarhi such as White Hare, Carbuncle, and Ultima. Final Fantasy Tactics '''Cure' is an action ability that can be learned by White Mages for 50 JP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Cure' is learnable by White Mages and Red Mages. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest '''Cure' is the only healing spell available in this game only the characters Benjamin, Kaeli, and Phoebe can cast this spell. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Cure' Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Cure' Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Cure Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Cure Magicite. Cure Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more.